My Time With Felix
by poisonrationalitie
Summary: The Daily Prophet is proud to announce a competition sponsored by Annabelle's Apothecary for Christmas. In a hundred words or less, describe what you would use Felix Felicis to do, for your chance to win 24 hours worth of Felix Felicis. Terms & Conditions apply. / For the Hangman game, letter F, prompt 'Felix Felicis'


**A/N: For the Hangman challenge, letter F, 'Felix Felicis'. **

**Warning for mentions of infertility.**

_**FELIX FELICIS COMPETITION**_

_The Daily Prophet is proud to announce a competition sponsored by Annabelle's Apothecary for Christmas. In a hundred words or less, describe what you would use Felix Felicis to do, for your chance to win 24 hours worth of Felix Felicis. Terms & Conditions apply._

_**FELIX FELICIS WON**_

_The Daily Prophet is pleased to announce that a winner for the 'Felix Felicis' competition has been selected. The winner has been notified by owl and will need to come in with authentication to the Daily Prophet offices located in Diagon Alley. Please see a selection of entries below!_

**Alias: **D.W

I guess I'd really go all out, you know? If the luck like, stops you from dying by accident, stops anything really bad from happening, I'd party hard. Try a bit of everything. With Liquid Luck, what's the worst that could happen? Maybe I'd get a portkey and go visit my uncle who works with dragons and see what happens. Maybe I'd go absolutely wild at a pub and see if I get kicked out. I'd just be all about the seshing. Why not? I can get as messed up as I like without any serious consequences.

**Alias: **I Love My Wife

If I had Felix on my side, I'd just go out in public. Have a normal day. And all the reporters would happen to be busy. There would only be muggle-borns who don't know who I am in the shops. I could pay full price for things and eat ice cream without having my picture taken. My kids and my wife and I could line up in the bookstore without it being an event. I'd introduce myself by my first name and I'd be just that, not - the whole thing that comes with it.

**Alias: **Victorious

I know exactly what I would use Felix Felicis for. I have an eight-month-old and have recently found out that I am expecting yet again. Ideally, my son would sleep through the whole night, and not bite when he's feeding. My husband would be given a day off work for no reason and would stay home and do all the household chores. I wouldn't be nauseous once! My hair would look nice and I'd be able to get a nice, relaxing sleep, and a good, long, hot shower. There'd be no crying or screaming and the nappy changes would be easy.

**Alias: **Do you mean my name? My name is Lorcan.

If I had a lucky potion, then I would share it with my mum and dad and my brother. So I think that would be six hours of luck. But we could all go somewhere together and look for nargles, and we would find proof that they exist, and then we could bring them back and put them in the Quibbler and everyone would believe us. We would also have a really good time and it wouldn't rain or be too hot or too cold. I think that would be really neat.

**Alias: **Plant Lover

With the Felix Felicis potion, I'd set up this whole romantic date for my wife and I. I'd buy her favourite flowers and we'd eat perfectly-baked treats. And we'd go to bed - you know. And it would work. We'll do the rest of it, but if Felix Felicis could give us that extra push. I wouldn't know if it worked or not for a little while, but maybe it would. And then maybe we'd get a baby, a child. We could expand our family. I don't know if the potion can do that or not. But maybe it could.

**Alias: **The Asp

I'd use Felix Felicis to help me be brave. I know it's not a bravery potion, but having luck on my side would make me feel better. I'd tell my family about my relationship. I've been dating my best friend for two years now, and our friendship got bad enough reactions. I'm really scared about what they'll say about us being together. With luck, they'd say that they understand now, and that they don't mind, and they'd welcome him into the family. Maybe as a bonus, if I was really lucky, my brother wouldn't tease me about anything.

**Alias: **Mrs. Forget-Me-Not

If I had access to the Felix Felicis potion, I would talk to my son. With luck on my side, I think he would be more understanding of me. I want to explain to him why I've done the things I've done, why his late father and I behaved the way we behaved. It's so difficult of late even to persuade him to come for dinner, let alone to get the chance to talk at any length beyond pleasantries. Perhaps Felix Felicis could provide an opportunity for us to reconnect and to strengthen our relationship.


End file.
